


Don't Hurt Him

by Nowherewoman42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Injured Steve, Kidnapped, M/M, Protective Tony, Short One Shot, Torture, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowherewoman42/pseuds/Nowherewoman42
Summary: The villain of the week wants to hurt Tony, so they decide to hurt Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Don't Hurt Him

Tony was often left awestruck by Steve. His soft heart, his inability to grasp technology, and his strength. Steve could lift Tony with ease. He could stare death in the face and not blink. Knowing that only made the current situation all the worse for Tony. Steve was trembling and he couldn’t keep the tears from trickling down his face. 

“Stop it! Stop it! You want me, leave him alone!” Tony shouted and jerked at the chains that restrained him.

“I want you to suffer Stark, and wrecking your boy-toy’s pretty face is the best way to do that.” The masked man spat. Then fired the stolen Stark Industry repulsor scorching Steve’s pale skin and eliciting another scream. 

“Do you like how much damage your tech can do Stark? All of this is your fault, you are really the one making him scream.”

“N-not your fault T-tony.” Steve mumbled. His eyes seemed glassy and unfocused. 

Tony’s heart was breaking. “Please, you’ve hurt him, you’ve hurt me, this is enough. Just stop.”

“Not a chance.”

He continued for what felt like years. There were burns, broken bones, stab wounds. Then the man grinned at Tony. “One more toy to play with.” The man jerked Tony’s head toward the corner where what looked like a cryo-chamber sat. 

Tony’s eyes turned to Steve whose eyes shone with terror. He struggled weakly as he was forced into the metal tube. There was silence in the room. Their captor leaned down to Tony’s face. “How long do you think he can take the cold this time Stark? Do you think his mind can survive days alone in the dark and the ice?”

Just then there was a blast and the door to the cell flew off its handle. Thor stood in the doorway brandishing his hammer. “Tony! Are you alright!” The Asgardian ran to undo the chains. 

Tony fell to the floor. “Get Steve, need to get to Steve! He’s locked in there, help me up. I need to get to him.”

Natasha had fired a single shot and the captor now laid unmoving on the floor. “Tony, calm down. You are injured.”

Tony ignored her and forced himself up and away from Thor and sprinted to the place where Steve was imprisoned. He pulled the latch open and Steve collapsed on the floor. The blonde was shaking, curled into the fetal position with his eyes shut tightly. 

Steve felt the warmth, he knew he was free of the ice, but he didn’t move. He couldn’t face it again. A second in the ice was a year, a decade, a century. There was no way to know how long it had been. Tony was gone. His friends were gone, long dead, and he was alone again. He just knew. He couldn’t force himself to face it. 

Tony cradled Steve and let his head rest against his shoulder. “Steve, it’s okay now, it’s okay.” Tony stroked Steve’s hair, trying to coax the blonde back to reality. “Come on Steve, talk to me baby.”

Steve knew that voice. He slowly uncurled to look at the other man. “Tony?” His voice was soft and weak. He finally opened his eyes and was greeted by warm brown eyes starring down.

“Yes Steve, I’m here. You’re safe.”

“I thought I lost time again.” Steve knew it sounded pathetic, but it was true.

“No, everyone is still here. It was just a little while. Come on, let’s get you home.” Tony activated the suit and scooped Steve into his arms and the two began their return to the tower. Once back, Steve was cleared quickly by medical, the burns were already fading into scars, there would likely be no evidence of the incident by the morning. Steve was still shaking though. He hated the cold. It embedded itself inside of him and festered in his bones. Tony let the doctors examine Steve and slipped up to their suite. He ran a warm bath. He turned up the heat and even lit the decorative fireplace and made some cocoa. 

When Steve arrived back at the suit he smiled. It was warm, like Tony. Tony helped Steve to the bath, ran warm water over his hair and helped wash the blood off of his skin. Then the two of them curled beneath blankets together on the couch. Steve drifted off to sleep on his boyfriend’s chest, Tony’s arms wrapped around him. Tony smiled at the blonde. Steve was strong, but now it was Tony’s turn to make him feel safe and he was grateful for the chance. He gave Steve a gentle kiss and allowed the tension to melt from his own shoulders. They were home. They were safe now. It would be okay.


End file.
